In the war for a method for The present invention relates to spectacle frames. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a spectacle frame having easily removable arms that can be replaced with other arms—perhaps after damage of an arm, or for the purpose of changing the appearance of spectacles.
It is known to connect the arms of spectacle frames to the lens frame or lens edge with a hinge. The hinges comprise a small screw that requires the use of a small screwdriver (usually by an optometrist) for the purpose of removal and refitting.